


Dreams

by Fatebegins



Series: Dreams [1]
Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatebegins/pseuds/Fatebegins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron anticipating the birth of his and Nasir's child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

The night air is cool around them, the lack of fire making all draw near to one another for heat as the festivities die down.  Agron is not surprised that Nasir is not among those gathered. He tires easily of late. A smile tugs at Agron's lips and Crixus gives him a knowing glance as he takes his leave.  
  
Within their small chamber, Nasir is asleep on his side, dark hair spilling over his shoulders as he dreams. Agron feels as if he has been blessed by the Gods, never has he felt his spirits so lifted and it has nothing to do with the wine he has consumed.  
  
With a tiny mewl of annoyance Nasir comes awake when Agron presses his cold lips to the sleep warm skin on his neck.  
  
“Agron.” Nasir pushes him away half-heartedly, drawing his cloak around his shoulders. Despite this, Agron slips a hand down, tugs Nasir's vest apart to cover his belly. “ _Behave_.”  
  
“I mean only to greet him properly.”  
  
Exasperated, Nasir ceases his protests and Agron grins, content to have his way as he pushes the cloak aside entirely to rest his eyes upon what their shared love has created. They had all heard tales of a clan, where men were given the gift of fertility by the Gods; none had been more surprised than he when Nasir proved to be one of them. Had Nasir’s Dominus known of this, he would’ve certainly used him otherwise. At his thoughts, Agron’s brow furrows in anger.  
  
Leaning closer, Agron presses his cheek to Nasir’s stomach, feels the movement he has longed for.  
  
“You grow more possessive still.” Nasir’s fingers fall to Agron’s brow, sliding back to thread through his hair. “I fear that you will only grow more unbearable as the days pass.”  
  
“Unbearable you say? Do you not misunderstand my attentions?” Agron presses his lips to the soft swell of his child beneath Nasir’s garments. Yet it is true that he has felt a need to be near Nasir at all times once he began to show, Naevia has teased him many times for the same behavior. “I seek only to protect what is mine.”  
  
The remark earns him a stinging swat to the head. “I am no man’s.”  
  
“You are free, as we all are, and yet you are mine,” Agron pushes up to press a kiss to Nasir’s lips even as his palm moves to cradle the proof of life. “Ripe with my child so that all who look upon you know you are claimed.”  
  
“And all who look upon you know that _you_ are _mine_.” Always feisty Nasir bites down on Agron’s bottom lip. “Do not forget that when others seek to entice you and I am large and ungainly.”  
  
“My heart was chained to yours long before our blessing.” Agron is blind to all but his little man’s smile, the bright lights in his dark eyes. There is nothing more precious than Nasir’s regard. “Sleep now, little man, the day has been long.”  
  
Adding his own cloak for cover, Agron pulls Nasir close to his chest. Nasir slips off to slumber instantly, leaving Agron alone with his thoughts. He thinks of many things. Rome collapsing by their hand, his brother falling in his arms and the screams of the spectators as they pulled the arena down around them. And yet his thoughts change to the future. As Agron’s eyes close, he dreams of a dark haired child, a son, held close in Nasir’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is <3


End file.
